Celebration
by hiera
Summary: Yoshiki en cendrillon ? O.o lui non plus n'en revient pas surtout qu'on le trainne de force jusqu'au bal pour le marrié à un prince un peu spéciale XD


Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Celebration

Personnage : X Japan

Pairing : heu...rah ben vous verrez d'abord XD

Genre : Comédie ( je sais faire que ça sur eux XD ), Romance ? Heu... ça dépend du point de vue parce que j'ai connu bien plus romantique bref, vous verrez XD

Note : C'est une idée que j'ai en cours d'histoire de la Nouvelle Calédonie. Autant vous dire que je me faisais chier et que j'avais que ça à faire xD

Celebration

Yoshiki bailla mais ne se redressa pas. Certes la table n'était pas très confortable et il sentait bien qu'il froissait ses feuilles en y posant la tête dessus mais le sommeil était plus fort que lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait guère dormi ces derniers jours et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser ce n'était guère une conquête qui l'épuisait. Non c'était plutôt l'emploi du temps qu'il s'imposait à lui-même qui commençait à avoir raison de lui. Enfin pour une fois, il allait s'accorder une petite pause de quelques instants, juste le temps d'accorder à ses paupières très lourdes, de quoi récupérer un peu.

_OoOoO_

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon donnant un magnifique tableau orangé et rosé. Des couleurs qui plaisaient bien à hide qui contemplait le paysage en attendant que Yoshiki daigne s'éveiller. Mais ce dernier dormait profondément au point qu'hide se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le rebaptiser la belle au bois dormant. Enfin, là n'était pas le problème. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre car ce dernier jouait contre eux.

hide se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence au blond qui n'eut aucune réaction ce qui l'exaspéra quelque peu, car il n'avait quand même pas que ça à faire. Cela dit, une idée machiavélique germa dans le cerveau et hide se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de l'imposante chambre. Il ouvrit la lourde porte et laissa un chien entrer dans la pièce. La bête toute poilue aboya tout en fonçant gaiement vers son maître qui roupillait toujours même si ce n'était pas le moment. L'imposant animal posa ses pattes avant sur le bureau de Yoshiki, tachant ainsi les feuilles déjà froissées et après avoir aboyé à nouveau il lécha abondement le visage du blond qui grimaça en répliqua :

« Tu fais chier Toshi, laisse-moi dormir ! »

Lorsque Yoshiki se rendit compte que ce qu'il disait été franchement bizarre, il ouvrit en grand les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme chien qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Surpris, le blond sursauta et se prit les pieds dans sa robe avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Le chien lui sauta alors dessus et Yoshiki se retrouva le visage plein de bave, ce qui l'agaça fortement. D'ailleurs, il repoussa le chien vivement tout en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche à dentelle. Le blond poussa un juron puis se redressa et regarda le chien d'un drôle d'air. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec amour. Mais ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de Yoshiki fut sa médaille autour du coup. Le blond s'accroupit face à l'animal et y lu ''Toshi''. Yoshiki arqua un sourcil et se demanda tout haut :

« Mais pourquoi tu portes le nom de mon meilleur ami toi ?

- Parce que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme idiot, rétorqua hide en s'approchant de lui. Bon allez, on a assez perdu de temps Cendrillon allons-y. »

Yoshiki se retourna avec surprise vers son ami qui portait des vêtements bien plus bizarres que d'habitude. Et pour cause, avec ses vêtements noirs et son chapeau pointu hide ressemblait d'avantage à une sorcière qu'à un guitariste.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Yoshiki en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Pas le temps, je t'expliquerais en chemin, déclara hide en sortant de nul part une grande canne qu'il pointa sur Yoshiki. »

Le blond fut éblouit l'espace de quelque seconde et lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de sa vue, il était assis à l'arrière d'une confortable limousine avec hide à ses côtés.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Questionna le blond qui n'y comprenait plus rien. »

hide ne lui répondit pas mais à cet instant la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit. Un homme s'y installa avant de se retourner vers ses passagers pour leur adresser un large sourire. Ce visage, Yoshiki le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de Toshi, son ami de toujours !

« Ah ! Toshi ! Je peux savoir enfin ce qu'il se... »

Yoshiki ne termina pas sa phrase car quelque chose le troubla. Il s'agissait d'un collier que son ami portait ou plutôt ce fut la plaque qui attira son regard. En effet, sur cette dernière était inscrit le nom de Toshi. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Yoshiki qui s'enfonça dans son siège tout en s'essuyant le visage.

« Quelle horreur... c'est le vrai Toshi qui m'aurait léché. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pas le temps de d'expliquer, on nous attend au bal, déclara hide en faisant apparaître une boule de cristal dans sa main. »

Toshi démarra la voiture tout en souriant quoi qu'un aboiement lui échappa malgré lui. Yoshiki grimaça un peu plus et termina de se frotter le visage avant d'essuyer ses mains sur la baquette de la limousine. Tout en s'enlevant les microbes que son très cher ami lui avait sans doute filé, Yoshiki fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement la boule de cristal que hide lui présentait. Il s'agissait d'un bal. Il y avait des couples dansant. Il y avait également un homme affalé à une table avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres avides de se breuvage.

« J'ai même pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que c'est Pata, soupira Yoshiki. Mais ça me dit toujours pas ce qui se passe ! S'écria Yoshiki dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

- Tu ne comprends pas Cendrillon ? On va au bal pour que tu puisses rencontrer le prince, rétorqua hide en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. T'as quand même pas oublié ?

- Heu..., fit simplement Yoshiki qui se croyait en plein délire.

- Bon sang, heureusement que tu m'as comme marraine, soupira bruyamment hide.

- Heu... c'est quand même pas Pata le prince j'espère ? Questionna Yoshiki. C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais bon... »

hide s'apprêtait à répondre quand un grondement atroce s'échappa de sa boule de cristal. Peu après, apparurent sur la piste de danse une bande de motard. L'un d'eux, celui qui semblait en être le leader et qui semblait avoir les grâces des demoiselles présentes, s'installa confortablement dans un canapé, bière à la main et entouré de créature de rêve. Un sourire crispé se dessina sur le visage de Yoshiki alors que la boule de cristal faisait un gros plan sur Taiji.

« Rectification, j'espère que le prince c'est Pata ! S'écria Yoshiki.

- Pata ? S'étonna hide.

- Mais non ! Pata c'est le prêtre qui va vous marier à la fin du conte ! Lança Toshi depuis le volant de la voiture.

- Tout à fait, fit hide en hochant la tête de manière affirmative. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu passeras le reste de ta vie à te balader en moto et à décapsuler ses bières. »

L'horreur se marqua sur le visage de Yoshiki qui se retourna vers la portière qui à cet instant se verrouilla l'empêchant ainsi de sortir de la limousine.

« Je veux sortir d'ici ! S'écria Yoshiki. Il est hors de question que j'épouse un mec et à plus forte raison si c'est Taiji !

- Roh ! Mais dis pas ça ! Répliqua Toshi. C'est le prince de ce royaume ! Après t'être marié tu pourras m'offrir une niche en or.

- À condition que je te rende ta forme canine, répliqua hide avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Hein ? Fit Toshi tout en freinant brusquement peut-être même trop brusquement car ils loupèrent le virage et la limousine se retrouva dans le faussé. »

Plus de peur que de mal. Ils étaient tous indemne mais ce n'était pas le cas de la limousine. Enfin, voilà qui arrangeait bien Yoshiki qui n'était pas très enclin à devenir une jeune épouse et encore moins à un tel dragueur.

« Tu pouvais pas regarder où tu allais ! S'écria hide passablement irrité de voir sa petite Cendrillon être en retard au bal.

- Je te signal que les chiens ont pas de permis de conduire normalement, rétorqua Toshi en lui tirant la langue.

- Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à rentrer à la maison. Mon dieu ! Ce que je suis déçu, ajouta Yoshiki avec beaucoup d'hypocrisie. J'aurais tellement voulu épouser le prince Taiji.

- Oh ! Ma pauvre Cendrillon, t'inquiète pas tu l'épouseras ton prince, rétorqua hide avec un sourire sadique qui donna des frissons dans le dos de Yoshiki. »

D'ailleurs sa marraine disparu dans le fossé sous son regard inquiet. Et le visage de Yoshiki se fit encore plus anxieux lorsque son ami ressortit avec une grosse citrouille sous le bras.

« Heu... hide, on ferait mieux d'oublier cette histoire et de rentrer à la maison. Faut que je planche sur le story board de clip de Célébration qu'on m'a demandé de regarder.

- T'en fait pas tu l'épouseras ton prince, rétorqua hide en posant la citrouille sur le sol. »

hide leur demanda de reculer et sortit sa canne magique de nul part grâce à laquelle il changea la citrouille en magnifique carrosse sous le regard décomposé de Yoshiki qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : « Oh ! Merde... »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage qui semblait satisfait de son nouveau sort. Par contre, son travaille n'était pas terminé car au cours de l'accident la somptueuse robe de Yoshiki s'était abîmée. Hide se donna un temps de réflexion avant d'user à nouveau de sa magie pour doter Yoshiki d'une superbe robe noire qui fit passablement raller le batteur qui aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui au lieu de jouer les princesses.

« Hé ! Je vais pas à un enterrement, rétorqua Yoshiki.

- Pas grave, rétorqua hide. C'est plus cool qu'une robe blanche. Bon allez tout le monde en voiture ! Et roule droit cette fois Toshi ! »

Sur ces mots, hide entraîna Yoshiki malgré lui dans le carrosse alors que Toshi montait à l'avant pour guider les chevaux à coup de reines.

« hide, je sais pas si je ferais une bonne épouse alors rentrons à la maison, gémit Yoshiki qui voyait le château se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement hide. C'est mon rôle de marraine de te marier.

- Pffff... »

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Yoshiki se mit à bouder sur son siège. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il allait devoir épouser Taiji. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire ? Pour l'heure, il ne voyait pas vraiment et ne pouvait que ruminer son mécontentement et se jurant de se venger à leur prochaine répétition. Quoi que compte tenu des circonstances, il se demandait si elles existaient réellement.

Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta, Yoshiki put enfin descendre de ce maudit véhicule qui lui avait donné le mal de mer. Il fallait dire que Toshi n'était pas très douer avec les cheveux et qu'il ne conduisait pas très droit. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés en un seul morceau et c'était déjà ça. Yoshiki prit garde en arrivant sur le sol, histoire de ne pas se ramasser les pieds dans sa robe et balaya la salle du bal du regard. Comme il s'y était attendu, Taiji était toujours entourer de toute ces prétendantes à qui il ne se gênait pas pour faire la cours en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au mariage avec elles mais peut-être vers une destination plus jouissante et bien plus courte.

« Et c'est ça que tu veux que j'épouse, s'exaspéra Yoshiki en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en soupirant profondément.

- C'est le meilleur parti que je t'ai trouvé alors fait pas le difficile et contente toi d'être beau en te taisant, rétorqua hide sous son regard choqué.

- Yoshiki heu... je veux dire Cendrillon, voit le bon côté des choses, intervint Toshi. C'est un prince.

- Ouais, le prince des dragueurs, rétorqua Yoshiki. Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire moi... »

Sur ces mots, Yoshiki retira une de ses chaussures qui s'averra être une pantoufle de verre et l'envoya sur Taiji. Malheureusement, le lancé ne fut pas totalement réussi car au lieu de lui atterrir en plein visage, elle tomba lourdement à ses pieds.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai plus de force dans les bras ! S'écria Yoshiki en regardant ses mains. Je suis un batteur ! Je dois avoir de la force dans les bras !

- Rectification très cher Cendrillon, tu es une frêle princesse pas un batteur, rétorqua hide. Alors c'est normal que t'es pas de force dans les bras. »

Yoshiki serra des dents tout en lui adressant un regard assassin qu'hide ne remarqua même pas. Mais le batteur le retenait et dès que ce délire serait fini, il risquait de se repentir de son attitude en répétition.

De son côté, Taiji fut interrompu dans sa drague par une chaussure qui tomba à ses pieds. Le prince à la recherche d'une tendre épouse se détacha de ses prétendantes pour ramasser la pantoufle de verre. Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil, l'observa un moment avant de regarder autour de lui pour en connaître la provenance. Lentement son regard se posa sur une superbe créature debout dans un coin de la salle, les bras croisés, l'un de ses pieds nus et ses yeux lui lançant un regard assassin. Un large sourire se dessina les lèvres de Taiji qui prit congé de ses compagnes du moment pour rejoindre cette beauté faisant la gueule dans son coin.

« Hey ! Poupée, je crois que c'est à toi ça non ? Répliqua le prince en lui montrant sa pantoufle de verre.

- M'appelle pas poupée connard, rétorqua Yoshiki en lui saisissant le haut de son débardeur.

- Wah ! Quel caractère ! C'est décidé, c'est toi que j'épouse !

- Hein ? Fit Yoshiki dont le visage se décomposa littéralement. Mais... mais...

- Un prêtre ! S'écria Taiji.

- Voilà voilà ! J'arrive, fit Pata en se levant lourdement de sa chaise pour marcher d'un pas chancelant vers les futurs mariés. »

Yoshiki encore sous le choc, ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-on décidé d'épouser quelqu'un après avoir échangé trois phrases avec cette personne et sans même connaître son nom ! Pata pour sa part porta sa bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres tout en se plaçant face à Taiji qui serra un Yoshiki traumatisé contre lui. Pata leva sa bouteille, la porta à nouveau à ses lèvres, en but une grande gorgé avant de déclarer :

« Je vous déclare marié.

- Hein ! Hurla Yoshiki en saisissant le haut du vêtement de ce qui en temps normal aurait été son guitariste. Comment ça on est marié ! J'ai pas dit oui ! Et puis on marrie pas les gens comme ça !

- Je suis émus, les mariages me font toujours pleurer, déclara hide en sortant un mouchoir de nul part.

- Moi aussi, fit Toshi en reniflant doucement. Tout cet amour débordant de partout c'est si beau !

- Hé ! Fermez-là ! Hurla Yoshiki en se tournant vers eux. Y'a pas eu de mariage ! J'ai jamais dit oui ! Alors je suis pas marié à cette chose, ajouta-t-il en repoussant sans ménagement celui qui en tant normal aurait été son bassiste.

- Merde c'est vrai, fit Pata d'un air lasse. J'ai oublié un truc. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Taiji qui sourit largement sous le regard horrifié de Yoshiki qui recula.

- Non ! Non Taiji ! S'écria Yoshiki en continuant de reculer. Je t'interdis de m'embrasser ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je serais encore plus exécrable qu'en répétition et je vous ferais répéter comme des malades et je... »

Yoshiki s'arrêta net en se cognant contre un mur alors que Taiji s'approchait de lui avec un sourire carnassier loin d'être rassurant. De son côté, Pata avait retrouvé son intimité avec sa très chère bouteille, seule compagne de toujours. Pour ce qui était de hide, il s'était remis des émotions que ce mariage lui avait procurées.

« Bon, il est minuit, déclara hide en regardant sa montre. Moi j'ai fini mon boulot et il est hors de question que je fasse des heures sup.

- Hé ! Mais s'il est minuit pourquoi je ne suis pas redevenu un chien, rétorqua Toshi.

- Je t'ai dit que tu resterais comme ça parce que ça te va mieux, répliqua hide en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais si je reste humain je pourrais plus vivre avec Yoshiki ! Protesta celui qui en temps normal aurait été un chanteur. Et je vais vivre où ? Et qui me caressera la tête ?

- Moi, puisque tu vas venir vivre chez moi et tu verras je caresserais pas que ta tête, ajouta hide en lui empoignant le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui tout en souriant de manière peu catholique. »

De son côté, Yoshiki s'était retrouvé pris au piège. Taiji l'encadrait de ses bras et le batteur n'avait nul part où s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait donc pas échapper à ce baiser que cette paire de lèvres qui avançaient vers lui comptait lui donner.

« Taiji je te jure que tu le regretteras si tu fais... »

Yoshiki ne put terminer sa phrase car les lèvres fiévreuses de son bassiste se pressèrent contre les siennes. D'ailleurs le prince profita qu'il était en train de parler pour glisser habillement sa langue dans sa bouche si délicieuse et ainsi lui donner un profond et langoureux baiser qui au final n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Yoshiki se surpris même à l'apprécier sauf peut-être lorsque Taiji commença à le parcourir de ses mains...

_OoOoO_

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- Tout va bien princesse ? »

Yoshiki, la respiration haletante, le regard perdu, le visage couvert de transpiration, tourna lentement la tête sur le côté et sursauta en reconnaissant son bassiste. Par réflexe, Yoshiki fit un bond de sa chaise tout en lui balançant en pleine tête, ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« M'approche pas sale pervers ! S'écria le batteur en reculant. »

Taiji qui avait habillement évité l'attaque surprise de son leader bien aimé, arqua un sourcil tout en le dévisageant. Yoshiki était certes bizarre mais quand même là, il y allait un peu fort ! Après tout, il n'avait fait que le réveiller dans son sommeil. D'ailleurs, Taiji avait cru comprendre qu'il faisait un cauchemar compte tenu des cris qu'il avait pu pousser en dormant.

« Heu... Yoshiki, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Questionna le bassiste en le regardant d'un drôle d'air.

- Hé ! Les gars ! Regardez ce que hide m'a offert ! S'écria Toshi en entrant dans la salle de répétition avec un large sourire. »

Pata leva le nez de sa bouteille alors que Taiji se tournait complètement vers la porte devant laquelle le chanteur venait d'apparaître. Yoshiki pour sa part lança un regard méfiant à son bassiste avant de tourner les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Là, son visage se décomposa. Toshi portait fièrement un collier dont la plaque était gravée à son nom de scène. Stupéfait, Yoshiki ouvrit en grand les lèvres. C'était le même collier que dans son rêve.

« Ouais, vous vous souvenez que j'avais eu une merde avec la bijouterie pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, répliqua hide en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Ils avaient perdu le collier mais ils l'ont retrouvé alors bon, j'allais pas le garder. »

Lorsqu'hide fut visible de Yoshiki, ce dernier cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. En effet, son guitariste portait un large costume noir ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu, le faisant ainsi ressembler à sa marraine de ses rêves.

« Je...je... je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Je... je me sens pas bien... je vais rentrer, balbutia Yoshiki en avançant vers la porte avec un sourire presque dément sur les lèvres.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Questionna Toshi. Tu vas pouvoir conduire ? T'as vraiment très mauvaise mine. Je devrais peut-être te ramener non ?

- Non ! Surtout pas ! S'écria Yoshiki qui était encore traumatisé par la conduite de Toshi dans son rêve. Je... je vais me débrouiller.

- Rohhhhh ! Mais Yo-chan, fait pas ton difficile. Allez viens, c'est moi qui te ramènes, déclara Taiji avec un grand sourire tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. »

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard horrifié mais Taiji n'y prêta pas garde et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle.

« Bon, on fait quoi nous alors ? Questionna Toshi.

- Moi j'ai rendez-vous, déclara Pata.

- Avec Jack Danniel's, se moqua Toshi sous le sourire de Pata.

- Bon, ben on a plus qu'à mater une vidéo chez moi, déclara hide en entraînant son chanteur avec lui. »

Pata les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire bien veillant avant qu'une légère grimace ne se marque sur son visage. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'être assis sur quelque chose de désagréable. Le guitariste se leva du canapé mais n'aperçu rien. Il fronça les sourcils et souleva le coussin pour apercevoir une chaussure. Il la prit, la regarda de plus près avant de se demander à lui même d'un air songeur :

« Mais c'est quoi cette pantoufle de verre ? »

Fin.

Note : Voilà un petit délire que je me suis fait XD ça vol pas haut, je suis pas sûr que ce soit marrant m'enfin maintenant c'est à vous de juger.


End file.
